The invention generally relates to an adjustable coupler for connecting a mobile attachment implement such as an auger to a prime mover vehicle such as a skid-steer loader.
Mobile construction and land clearing devices are used in a wide range of industries for many different purposes. Examples of land clearing devices include mowers, soil conditioners, wood chippers, stump grinders, and brush cutters. Examples of mobile construction devices include earth augers, buckets, sweepers, and rock saws. Collectively, land clearing and mobile construction devices are sometimes referred to herein as mobile attachment devices. These mobile attachment devices are typically attachment implements mounted to a prime mover such as a tractor, excavator, or skid steer loader.
Mobile attachment devices are removably combined with prime mover vehicles by coupling assemblies. Typically, each mobile attachment device is provided with an opening or female coupling structure, which is welded to implement. The motor or prime mover vehicle also includes an opening or female coupling structure. A male coupling structure such as a pin is selectively inserted through both openings to secure the mobile attachment device to the prime mover vehicle. When the male coupling structure is coupled to the female coupling structures, the implement may be selectively lifted and lowered, by means of the load-lifting arms, and may be selectively tilted, by means of the load-tilting pistons. It is known to employ pins, wedges, or similar components to latch the male coupling structure releasably to the female coupling structures so that the male coupling structure does not inadvertently detach from the female couplings. One problem with existing coupling assemblies is that different mobile attachment devices and different prime mover vehicles often use different types and sizes of coupling assemblies. Thus, users are required to purchase and carry multiple couplers for using the same implement with different brands of prime movers or different implements with the same prime mover.
There is therefore a need for a mounting assembly having adjustable components so it can be used to connect multiple types of mobile attachment devices to multiple types of prime mover vehicles.